the_clique_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Lyons
Summary Claire Stacey Lyons is the “New Girl” of the Pretty Committee in the series. At the beginning of the series, Claire was teased constantly by the Pretty Committee, but survived months and is now a new member. Claire moved from Orlando, Florida. In "Invasion Of The Boy Snatchers," it was announced that she and her family would be moving to Chicago, but they end up staying in the guest house. Also in the book, it was revealed that Claire's full name is Claire Stacey Lyons. Now she lives in the Block’s guesthouse and over the course of the series, has become very close friends with Massie. Personality Claire is a very sweet and kind person. However She can be just as manipulative as Massie and can lie just as well to. In the beginning of the series she is somewhat innocent and naive, but is forced to mature as the cruel treatment from the Pretty Committee causes her to become more aware of what people think of her. She is obsessed with her boyfriend, Cam Fisher (and his green eye) (no offence blue eye), despite their on/off relationship. In Dial L For Loser, Claire becomes a celebrity and must mature even more because of hateful treatment from Massie, Alicia, and her so-called celebrity friends at the end of the book. In the 9th book Claire becomes jealous of her ex-boyfriend's relationship with Olivia Ryan. Claire's parents are Jay and Judi Lyons, and her little brother is Todd. Claire has said in the past that she was ashamed of her parents for being slightly overweight and not dressing like the rest of the parents in Westchester, but she enjoys the fact that they don't make fun of her for eating junk food. In It's Not Easy Being Mean Claire must choose between pursuing an acting career or staying in Westchester, and she then realizes how much Layne Abeley's friendship, Cam's admiration, and the Pretty Committee's membership means to her, so she decides to stay. Claire's first friend in Westchester is Layne Abeley, who becomes her best and only friend at school. As the year progresses, Claire forms friendships with Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Physical Description Claire's appearance is described as pretty but in a plain sort of way, with blonde hair with bangs and blue-gray eyes. She fits the physical description of "cute" and "pretty" Fun Facts * She is normally clueless about fashion and labels, with the exception of her fav pink Uggs. * Wears a lot of "unacceptable" clothes other than the ones she borrows. * She starred in the movie Dial L For Loser, which we later find out in Claire's summer collection book had flopped and closed after one week. * She loves cereal. * She lives in Massie's guesthouse. * Her favorite fashion pieces are her Keds. * She eats gummies and sours throught the whole series. * Her parents are over-protective but let her have a twitter. * Her mouth tastes like pennies when she's about to puke. * She has a younger brother named Todd. * She is the only one who knows that Kristen is poor in the first book. * She isn't allowed to have a phone but in the fourth book, she gets one without her parents knowing and they don't even notice it when she gets one in the rest of the series. But in Dial L for Loser Rupert gives her a red Swarovski covered RAZR. * The model for Claire is named Leah Allen. * Even though she is one of the nicest characters at the start of the series, she can be as manipulative as Massieand Alicia rivera , as demonstrated when she faked IM messages from Massie.